


(утро) в муке и масле

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternative Perspective, Cooking, Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: работа охватывает первый сезон, продолжая линию немагического сторибрука, где Эмма является просто шерифом, Реджина – просто мэром, они влюблены, обмениваются привычными с первого дня знакомства колкостями и вместе растят Генри (потому что это сапфическая семья, которую мы заслуживаем и которую сценаристы безбожно проебали).
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 6





	(утро) в муке и масле

**Author's Note:**

> тут немного важной информации о моём творчестве  
> https://twitter.com/vinelovecrazy/status/1319251807705714689?s=20

Солнце зыбко золотится и дрожит, плавя небо по самому контуру домов Сторибрука, будто обтекая их и скатываясь крупными каплями по черепице крыш, а у земли контрастно клубится дымкой ранняя утренняя серость, от которой на траве остаётся роса, а прогуливающиеся в поисках завтрака бездомные коты кажутся просто хвостатыми тенями, игрой утомлённого невыспавшегося сознания. Притормозив у дома мэра, Эмма некоторое время ещё сидит в машине, вслушиваясь в давящее ощущение в затылке, упирающемся в подголовник кресла, и в то, как затихает остаточное урчание мотора, а с ним плавно исчезает и сохраняющееся до того в салоне тепло. Ночные дежурства, с появлением помощницы ставшие долгожданно редким явлением, по-прежнему даются тяжело, и от выпитых за прошедшую ночь чашек не разбавленного ни молоком, ни сливками и оттого отвратительного на вкус дешёвого кофе мутит, а желудок в то же время голодно и пусто подводит, от чего начинает подташнивать вдвойне. Это кислое предчувствие желчной рвоты на пустой желудок напоминает о школьных поездках в душном и пыльном автобусе, где воздух звенит от бесконечного галдежа битком набивших салон детей и воняет какими-то химозными сырными чипсами. Живое воспроизведение воспоминания лишь подхлёстывает дурное чувство тошноты, и Эмма утыкается лбом в машинное стекло, на несколько мгновений радуясь окружающей утренней прохладе, которая приносит облегчение, даже если всего на пару минут. При взгляде на белокаменные и высокие стены дома мэра по груди разливается почти коньячный жар, хотя с губ при каждом выдохе в стремительно остывающий салон срываются перьевые завитки пара — мысли сразу разворачиваются в сторону оставшегося с вечера рагу, и если вести себя аккуратно, чтобы перестук шкафных дверок и посуды никого не разбудил, то можно было бы его доесть и перебить голодное головокружение. Эта мысль приободряет Эмму, прогоняя с корня языка металлически звенящий уже пару часов кофейный привкус.

Вне машины настолько же стыло, как и внутри; запахивая куртку поплотнее и обнимая себя за плечи, словно это способно мало-мальски согреть, Эмма почти бегом добирается до крыльца. В используемых во имя рабочего удобства митенках кончики пальцев всё равно мёрзнут и подрагивают, пока она пытается вставить ключ в замочную скважину, а внутри, когда удаётся, наконец, справиться с замком и заскочить в прихожую, в последнюю секунду удержав дверь от хлопка, расслабляюще тепло, и какое-то время Эмма просто стоит, привалившись к стене и позволяя телу согреться дюйм за дюймом, как воздух проникает под одежду и покрывает кожу мурашками от резкого перепада температур. Солнечный свет проникает в дом сверху, льётся жидкой медью из окна над лестницей, и, фиксируя на нём зачарованный взгляд, Эмма неторопливо, прочувствывая каждое движение успевшего разомлеть тела, снимает верхнюю одежду и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы ощутить запах дома и солнца, которые неожиданно молочно и сладко пахнут тестом — тем самым текучим тестом кремового цвета, которое щедро зачёрпывается и с тихим шипением разливается по сковороде, молниеносно покрываясь по краю корочкой цвета жжёного сахара. Наручные часы показывают около шести утра — пару мгновений Эмма стоит в прихожей, недоумённо изучая циферблат, а затем медленно и вкрадчиво, с пятки на носок, избегая лишнего шороха и звука шагов, заглядывает в кухню. Она тоже залита солнечным светом, от угла до угла, точно кто-то опрокинул банку со свежим прозрачным мёдом, и тестом пахнет отчётливее, что не спутать ни с чем другим. Реджина стоит к ней вполоборота, по-воробьиному сонно взъерошенная, завёрнутая в халат, и, придерживая указательным пальцем кончик столовой ложки, переполненной до горки мукой, добавляет её в миску, тут же размешивая и зевая, по-домашнему забывая при этом прикрыть рот ладонью. Несмотря на все предпринятые меры аккуратности, мука всё равно белоснежной пылью разлетается по кухне от каждого чересчур сильного выдоха или того же зевка — слышно, как в ответ на это Реджина тихо досадливо фыркает и заметно поджимает губы, отчего жёстче обозначается упрямая линия челюсти.

— В честь чего такой ранний завтрак? — голос машинально вопросительно взлетает вверх и на окончании реплики невпопад резко снижается, потому что обухом по самой макушке ударяет напоминание о том, что время всё ещё около шести утра — Генри наверняка спит, и громким разговорам ничего не стоит прервать самый чуткий ранний сон. Не замечавшая её до того Реджина вздрагивает и чертыхается, а когда находит глазами, то тут же неловко и искренне улыбается — так, как не улыбается больше никому в городе, кроме, конечно же, Генри — и проводит руками по халату, оставляя на ворсинках белый, словно иней, мучной налёт. — Я, конечно, в курсе, что пост мэра не их простых, но разве городские собрания начинаются так рано, чтобы вставать в шесть? — Эмма, наконец-то, широко улыбается в ответ; от запаха теста желудок начинает подводить сильнее, а во рту обильно скапливается слюна, и ночной кофе даёт вновь о себе знать очередным накатом мути к горлу.

— Да так, просто… просто вспомнила, что ты сегодня на ночном дежурстве и наверняка будешь голодна по возвращению. Нельзя же, чтобы после этого ты всухомятку съела какой-нибудь сэндвич и всё на этом, — оглядываясь на миску с полузамешанным тестом и выразительно ведя бровями, Реджина машинально пытается пригладить торчком стоящие и местами примятые подушкой волосы, а второй рукой обводит стол, на котором кроме миски с тестом и банки с мукой выставлены ещё пакет молока, мерный стаканчик и коробка с рядами пакетиков специй. — Я собиралась сделать блинчики. И какао, — подвижная и выразительная мимика Реджины неизбежно отвлекает от осмотра кухонного стола — с течением времени наблюдать за ней успело стать отдельным удовольствием для Эммы.

— Что ж, во мне, наверное, с десяток кружек кофе, и так как не особо хочется блевать с утра пораньше, то буду очень признательна за блинчики и какао, — цокнув многозначительно языком, кивает она и подходит ближе — рука вздрагивает, потянувшись приобнять вернувшуюся к готовке Реджину за талию, и на мгновение зависает в воздухе в нерешительности, потому что съехались они меньше, чем месяц назад, и привыкнуть к этой абсолютной одомашненности ещё не успевается. Реджина полностью погружена в смешивание всех ингредиентов до верной однородности, делая это до невозможности отточенными уверенными движениями, и не подозревает о том, как много всего происходит в эту самую секунду в голове у Эммы, которая смотрит на её очаровательный непричёсанный затылок, мягкость линии плеч, беззащитную приоткрытость запястий каждый раз, как рукава халата съезжают до локтей, бархатистую золотую очерченность солнцем всего силуэта, и ощущает себя будто во сне, потому что всё это слишком хорошо и прекрасно, чтобы просто взять и поверить в реалистичность. И без того пушистая махровость халата в утреннем свете кажется ещё более мягкой, напоминая густую нежную шерсть домашнего кота, и это рассеивает заминку: руки плавно проскальзывают под руками Реджины, смыкаясь кольцом и обнимая её за талию, а нос утыкается в горячую шею и душистые завитки волос, пахнущих приглушённо парфюмом, оставшимся на теле с прошлого дня. — А блинчики будут с яблоком и корицей? — бубняще спрашивает Эмма во всепоглощающую топкость халатного ворса и чувствует, как смешливо вздрагивает под её ладонями живот Реджины.

— Уже не боишься, что отравишься, как в прошлый раз? — Эмма не видит её лица, но ясно представляет себе и расплывающуюся по губам улыбку, и выразительно выгибаемую бровь, и причитающее покачивание головой, а у самой разом вспыхивают и нешуточно ощущаются горящими щёки, как и всегда, когда Реджина припоминает их злополучное первое свидание, закончившееся Эммой, которую вырвало на клумбу у крыльца мэрского дома во время прощания и неуклюжих благодарностей за приятный вечер и которой растерянная и очутившаяся не в своей тарелке Реджина дрожащими руками подавала стакан воды и пластинку с активированным углём. После знаменательного вечера Эмма храбрилась при личных встречах с Реджиной, уверяя, что всё в порядке, но какое-то время всё равно предпочитала стыдливо прятаться за смс-ками и отговорками о сплошной занятости на работе, будто уровень криминальности в Сторибруке чем-то отличается от курятника, расположенного на добротно охраняемом фермерском участке. Яблочный турновер причиной инцидента был выбран чисто интуитивно, потому что мысль именно о нём заново подгоняла к горлу желчные волны — с того момента всего, что содержит яблоки, Эмма избегала, и колкость-напоминание о неловком эпизоде, который она хотела бы вычеркнуть из памяти, вызывает желание хоть немного, но отомстить: вытянув шею, она шумно выдыхает Реджине в ухо, от неожиданности чего та дёргает локтем и сбивает со стола сито, через которое просеивала муку — с металлическим звоном удара о пол по кухне разлетается мучная пыль, точно хрупкий первый снег, едва прикрывающий землю и не успевшую окончательно пожухнуть траву. — Эмма! — обе застывают, глядя на остаточно подрагивающее на полу сито. — Шесть утра, а у нас тут свинарник в самом разгаре, — прижимая локоть к туловищу, чтобы случайно не заехать им Эмме в нос, Реджина разворачивается в кольце чужих рук и возмущённо смотрит, одним взглядом _почти по-королевски_ требуя оправданий и извинений. Однако, в отличие от остальных жителей Сторибрука, Эмма не жила долгие годы в атмосфере беспрекословного послушания и подчинения властной госпоже мэру, поэтому из всех мыслимых вариантов развития событий выбирает с улыбкой чмокнуть Реджину в щёку, вызвав тем оторопь и ошарашенную распахнутость глаз.

Обе стойкие, сильные и во всём всегда уверенные, они обе же в равной степени обнаруживают себя беспомощными перед обыденностью отношений во всех их проявлениях.

— Я, конечно, привыкла питаться всякой готовой гадостью из закусочных, но знаю, что готовка — довольно грязное дело, так что чуть больше грязи или чуть меньше — всё равно придётся убираться. Давай пока сосредоточимся на блинчиках, пока у меня не случился голодный обморок, а то, чувствую, уже близко к тому, — Эмма сама не замечает, как привычно-эмоционально ведёт бровями, и опускает ладони на столешницу, всё ещё держа Реджину запертой в кольце рук. Видя сохраняющееся на лице напротив возмущение, она понижает голос и заговорщески-насмешливо шепчет: — Так и быть, с меня уборка. Только, умоляю, давай уже перейдём к этапу готового завтрака.

Хмыкнув, Реджина перехватывает уверенно ложку, начиная размешивать тесто, и плавное движение плеча выдаёт привычку это делать — сколько, должно быть, раз она готовила такие завтраки для Генри, отправляя в школу или зовя к себе за стол по выходным, чтобы побыть семьёй хотя бы в этом. Второй рукой миска поворачивается по часовой стрелке — керамическое дно приглушённо шаркает по столешнице, а ложка вразнобой неритмично стукается о края, заставляя сердце рефлекторно замирать на каждом раздающемся «стук». Эмма, устроившая подбородок на плече возлюбленной, заворожённо наблюдает за тем, как мучные комки постепенно расправляются, превращаясь в сплошную кремовую однородность. В один момент Реджина останавливается и аккуратно соскребает пальцем с ложки прилипшее тесто, и, прежде чем успевает вытереть его о кухонное полотенце, Эмма ловит её руку за запястье и делает это сама — губы мягко обхватывают палец и собирают с него всё тесто, с нечаянным причмоком отпуская.

— Ты совсем? Сырое же, — со смешком выдыхает Реджина, чуть повернув голову и наблюдая, как Эмма, продолжая придерживать её руку, ловит языком потёк у основания большого пальца. Ощущается щекотно, что кончики пальцев вздрагивают, порываясь сжаться и спрятать беззащитно чувствительную ладонь.

— В приютах и не таким кормили, переживу, — парирует Эмма, наконец, отпуская руку и пожимая плечами, а затем соприкасается носом с Реджиной и с улыбкой вполголоса, как обычно стараются завести, а не уточнить помощь по кухне, интересуется: — Мне поставить сковороду разогреваться? — и, получив ответ в виде немного судорожного (и выдающего с потрохами) кивка, разрывает объятия, перемещаясь к плите — Реджина невольно зябко поводит плечами, успев привыкнуть к теплу чужого тела со спины и теперь чувствуя себя как-то уязвимо и раздето без него. Щелчок колёсика зажигаемой конфорки отрезвляет: тряхнув головой, она подхватывает миску, переставляя её ближе к плите, и, пока Эмма ладонью проверяет нагретость сковороды, отыскивает в холодильнике баночку с яблочным джемом — густое на грани вязкости бледное золото. Дальше Эмму оттесняют плечом, чтобы не занимала необходимое для суеты пространство, и всё идёт по накатанной, сотни раз пройденной схеме, когда разлитое масло яростно шипит при встрече с тестом, а Реджина, закатав повыше рукава, спешно добавляет в середину джем и корицу и покрывает их ещё одним слоем теста, чтобы уже через пару минут подхватить блинчик лопаткой и ловко перевернуть, чертыхаясь на масляные брызги, летящие на руки и жгущиеся на коже, обещая через пару часов вырисоваться шероховатыми бурыми мазками вверх от тыльной стороны ладоней до локтей. Сладким тестом начинает пахнуть просто одурительно, в разы сильнее, чем было до того, и Эмме хочется заскулить от нетерпения и желания схватить блинчик прямо со сковороды, обжигая пальцы, язык и губы — останавливает лишь Реджина, которая не постесняется шлёпнуть предупреждающе по рукам, стоит только их протянуть. Идеальный и строго выверенный порядок, неизменно царящий в доме и расписании мэра, иногда бесит до зубовного скрежета, а иногда кажется безумно очаровательным и вызывает азарт — нарушать его стало своеобразным развлечением, в итоговом счёте приводящем к обоюдному удовольствию от завязывающейся игры, напоминающей начало их знакомства в совокупности официальных обращений друг ко другу и колкостей на самой грани подтекста «если бы могла, я убила тебя».

Подхваченный лопаткой блинчик с глухим шлепком перекочёвывает на подготовленную заранее тарелку, и, пока Реджина занята выкладыванием на сковороду следующей порции, Эмма стаскивает его, закусывая изнутри щёки, чтобы не шипеть на мигом занывшие обожжённые пальцы, и разламывает пополам, судорожно дуя в попытке остудить пышную мякоть и раскалённый джем, от которых валит горячий пар, потому что пальцы пройдут уже спустя пару часов, а язык ещё несколько дней не будет различать вкусов и металлически саднить. Учитывая фантастические навыки Реджины в готовке в сравнении с привычкой Эммы всю жизнь питаться разогретыми в микроволновке полуфабрикатами, это будет обидно.

Выкладывая на тарелку следующие несколько блинчиков, Реджина сперва действует на автомате и лишь немного погодя застывает, озадаченно пересчитывая штуки и хмурясь, когда через три перепроверки результат не меняется. Облизывающая от джема пальцы Эмма изо всех сил старается скрыть так и лезущую широкую улыбку, но вместо этого начинает и вовсе давиться смехом, нечаянно похрюкивая и больно прикусывая подушечки. Это медленно, точно готового к броску хищника, разворачивает негодующе сверкающую глазами Реджину в её сторону. И Эмма не находит ничего лучше, чем засмеяться в голос, потому что комичность ситуации в целом и особенно — яростно раздувающихся ноздрей мэра, которая выглядит всё ещё сонно и перепачкана мукой, оказывается чрезмерной и невыносимой.

— Прости, — отсмеявшись, но по-прежнему задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, выдавливает из себя Эмма.

— Ей-богу, не будь это запрещено законом, я бы тебя прибила, — Реджина взъерошивает себе волосы, сверх имеющегося окрашивая их мучной пылью, и рывком отворачивается обратно к плите, потому что от оставленной без присмотра сковороды начинает прогоркло пахнуть горелым маслом, и когда на неё плюхаются новые порции блинчиков, то шипит и разбрасывается брызгами во все стороны особенно раздражённо.

Отставляя масляные кисти рук, чтобы не запачкать, Эмма неловко захватывает лицо Реджины запястьями и поворачивает к себе, вжимаясь поцелуем в уголок губ — с ней всегда зажмурившись и судорожно, как внезапная выбивающая из колеи атака, чтобы застать врасплох, разом раскрошить все панцири самоуверенности и властной жёсткости и обнажить что-то нежное и почти детское, требующее ласки и множества заверений в верности и бесконечном обожании. Эмма жмурится и не видит, а ресницы Реджины трепещут и плавно опускаются, недовольное напряжение уходит из плеч, а рука сама по себе вскидывается, рассеянно проводя по щеке Эммы и затем обхватывая плавно её запястье, удерживая. Голову ведёт в сторону, и поцелуй смещается губы на губы, скользкий от масла и сладкий от джема, почти не обветрено-шершавый — Реджина податливо раскрывает рот, разрешает толкнуться языком, прикусить, оттянуть, обвести кончиком по зубам и расслабить пальцы, пачкая маслом и щёки, подбородок, шею.

Отвлекает забивающийся в нос резкий и как будто бы пыльный запах гари — спохватываясь, Реджина тихо ругается себе под нос с одним лишь разбавлением недостойных должности мэра слов союзами и междометиями, в то время как Эмма, виновато хихикая, кидается открывать окна, выгоняя успевший собраться под потолком сизый дым.

— Вот эти горелые в первую очередь ты будешь есть, — безапелляционно заявляет Реджина, раздосадовано рассматривая покрытые пригарками блинчики. Для неё подобный промах болезненен и бьёт по самолюбию, привыкшему к идеальности всего, что выходит из-под этих рук, и тут Эмма, обычно не слишком эмпатичная и улавливающая чужие настроения, затихает, как никто другая прекрасно понимая это чувство, схожее с задетой гордостью. Пропуская руки под чужими, она вновь прижимается к Реджине со спины и зарывается носом в душистый ворот её халата, невнятно согласно угукая. Посленочная кофейная муть уже сходит, а в желудке долгожданно ощущается приятная сытая тяжесть, от которой возникает чувство разморенности и хочется дремотно нежиться, переплетаясь с любимыми пальцами, руками, ногами, совпадая бёдрами, грудью, животами. Возможно, Эмма даже взаправду начинает дремать на плече возлюбленной, когда позади раздаётся хриплый со сна, но узнаваемо улыбающийся голос Генри:

— Мамы, а почему завтрак так рано? Я успею ещё раз проголодаться до школы.

Реджина с такой же читающейся в голосе улыбкой и топкой, словно тянучая горячая карамель, нежностью просит Эмму поставить чайник и подготовить чашки для какао.


End file.
